


Spring Flowers

by aqueentorattlestars



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueentorattlestars/pseuds/aqueentorattlestars
Summary: Elain reveals that she's pregnant to Lucien.  Sweet, fluffy drabble.





	Spring Flowers

She had known for weeks… Something had just felt differently about her. Her very essence trembled and quaked with the spark of something new-- something cherished and loved before her conscience was aware of its existence. Her suspicions had been kept silent, lest she be wrong. Yet the weeks passed and her spirit thrummed and delighted in this newness. 

Elain had to talk with someone. Yet the females in her life that she should be able to turn to were away to other courts. Save for one… One precious, kind soul that she had come to love dearly over the course of time. Morrigan. 

Three days prior she had met with the woman over tea; warming in the beauty of spring’s sweet sun. Questions had been asked… And theories confirmed. Excitement and worry wrestled within her heart. Lucien. What would he think?

They had been mated for three years… Hearts breaking and opening to the tender affections of each other. But… this… Would be something far more than either ever imagined.

Yet a love so fierce already thrummed in her heart for her child. A love that she knew would be echoed in turn by Lucien. She knew him. Knew he would not turn away from her. 

She breathed in the sweet scent of spring-- the roses in the garden beginning to bloom, their perfume intoxicating. She heard his footsteps, her delicately pointed ears not missing a sound. Her body turned to face him. Him. Gods, the man that she had hated long before she loved. The man that had brought life back to a soul that was so close to flickering out. A soul that had given up on love. 

And this man… This man had proven her wrong. Had given her soul a reason to believe in the existence of love. 

“Lucien,” she murmured, the smile beautiful on her face. His scarred face mirrored the tender smile. 

Where he saw hideousness-- she saw nothing but beauty in that wonderfully perfect face. 

He greeted her with a kiss on the brow and arms corded with muscle wrapped around her in embrace. He stole her breath away and she, too, hugged him back. Golden brown hair spilled over his hands and one chaste kiss was pressed against the lobe of his ear. 

She had prepared a long explanation.

But none of those words felt right now.  
Simplicity.  
The moment beckoned simplicity. 

One more kiss and a hushed whisper:  
“I’m with child.”


End file.
